The Resistance
by ShatteredPerceptions
Summary: AU - Mirage is to be bonded to Ultra Magnus, leader of Cybertron. Unfortunately, after witnessing Optimus Prime return from exile as a supposed traitor, things will not go as planned. Full summary inside. Contains explicit material. Sticky.


_**FIC: The Resistance (1/?)**_  
**Title**: The Resistance  
**Authors**: **diamondunicorn** as Mirage, **vectorsigma3441** as Ultra Magnus and Tracks  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Characters**/**Pairings**: Tracks/Mirage, Ultra Magnus/Mirage  
**Summary**: The war of the Autobots and Decepticons never happened. The Golden Age, if it could be called that, has persisted for many millenia past it's time. Cybertron is governed by the senate who cares only for control, power, and the welfare of the privileged. Mirage is a young noble that has been spoiled and protected from the truth all of his life. On the night of his bonding, he is accidentally exposed to the people his class ignores, and is caught up in the conflict between his government, and the resistance fighting for survival.  
**Series**: AU_  
_**Warnings**: Explicit sex, slash, oral, fingering

* * *

Mirage shifted from where he was curled against Tracks' side. He was leaning against the other young noble with his legs tucked under his body, improper posture for a noble, but no one was here to chastise him anyway. Tracks certainly wouldn't.

At first they'd been having fun laughing at the movie they were watching, but steadily their conversation died with silence reigning between them. He glanced up at his old friend, who seemed to almost be brooding, lips in a frown and optics unfocused.

"What's bothering you, Tracks?" Mirage asked softly, nudging the blue noble's shoulder with his own.

Tracks started, shaken out of his musing. He smiled back to Mirage, his optics flickering to show it was sincere, but it was so, so fake. "I apologize," he said quietly, "but I'm fine." But he wasn't. Every time Mirage shifted against him, touched him, it made his plating crawl. Though not in a bad way. It was just another reminder of something he could never have, could never touch.

His fists clenched at his sides and his jaw tensed, his red dermal plating rippling with impalpable anger. Tracks heaved out a sigh and tried to shift away without Mirage taking much notice. "It's just..." his silver optics flicked down so he could stare at his hands. "You're grown up... You've got a bondmate now," he gave a wry chuckle, "you're important. And after this, we'll no longer be able to see each other. You'll be at... at... his manor." Tracks could not find it within himself to say the mech's name. "You don't need me anymore..."

Mirage reached out, taking one of Tracks' hands in both of his, keeping his friend's attention anchored on him. "That's not true. I'll always need a friend as dear and sincere as you. Bonding doesn't mean I have to give up everyone else I know." Mirage paused, optics dimming. "I rely on you so much, you listen to every little worry I have, always offer me comfort and support when I need it, or a place to escape to when the pressure gets to be too much. Don't think this will be the last night we can be friends, just because I'll have a bondmate. My life doesn't revolve around him."

Tracks' attention was riveted, but he could not believe Mirage's words. He let the other noble have his one hand, but with his other, he hesitantly brought it up to Mirage's face, stroking the high arch of his facial structure. "No it doesn't, but I doubt I'll be able to see you much... I'll miss you..." he murmured, tenderly stroking along the mech's jaw. "I'm jealous of him," he admitted, hand dropping down to his side as he wrenched his gaze away. It was time to admit all of this now before it ate at his core for the rest of his life. "I... I always thought that'd we'd be paired together no matter what. I... wanted to love you." Tracks' head lifted up and he gazed solely into Mirage's optics. "You were always my crush, Mirage..." he whispered, feeling cleansing fluid tease the rim of his optics.

Mirage leaned into the touch, drawing closer to Tracks. "I wish it had been you. Even though it can't be, I don't want our friendship to suffer. It would be unbearable to not have you around." His grip tightened, almost afraid that if he let go, he really would lose Tracks. He could feel the sting of fluid welling in his own optics as the emotions he'd been trying to suppress for so long started to surface. They'd been avoiding this conversation for too long, and he was afraid of how it would end.

"I know," Tracks said softly, his gaze falling down onto the highly polished floor. "It was silly younglinghood ambition. Things just weren't meant to be." The blue and chrome colored mech gave a sad smile, static buzzing up from his vocalizer. Of course there was talk of Tracks being bonded to another mech, one he hardly knew as well. Another military brand. He couldn't place the name at the moment, and was glad. Slowly the blue mech leaned forward, brushing his lips against the other mech's before he could help it. "It wasn't supposed to be this way," he murmured.

Mirage drew closer to Tracks, wrapping his arms around him in a hug and laying his head on Tracks' shoulder. "I'm... I'm a little afraid about bonding with him. I'll have to be perfect, for him, for Cybertron, for my family. I can't- I can never be weak, or silly, or disobedient. I just want to stay like this so badly, it hurts." He loved Tracks so much. Maybe not in the romantic sense, but it had always been a deep and meaningful friendship, he could have imagined living a life bonded to his best friend.

It hurt to hear such a confession from Mirage, and it immediately made Tracks' concerns seem so very small. "I'm sorry, here I am complaining that I can't be with you, and you have all of this new responsibility thrust on you," he muttered, nuzzling the side of his face against Mirage's helm. "But, I suppose we all have responsibilities we must assume when we're older. It's the way of life, especially for a noble." Tracks in turn wrapped his arms around his friend's middle, gently supporting him. "Perhaps someday it'll change... you can never know."

"I hope so," Mirage murmured. Maybe by the time their own creations were mature enough for bondmates, they'd have the luxury of making the choice themselves. It was rather ironic, that legally they couldn't be forced to take a bondmate, but the pressure of taking that intended was so strong, they still don't have a choice.

Tracks sighed gently and disentangled himself from Mirage. He smiled kindly and gripped the other's chin, pulling his face up. He leaned forward again, braver since the mech had not refused his last actions, and pressed a true kiss onto his lips. A shy hand carefully ran up Mirage's side before it rested on the mech's shoulder, gently squeezing the blue metal.

Mirage hardly wavered, kissing Tracks back and settling his hands on Tracks' hips. He knew this could easily be taken further, and doing so with someone not your bondmate or intended was considered shameful in the Towers. However, he couldn't resist, wanting to be selfish just once and share something special with someone he'd always loved.

Further encouraged, Tracks deepened the contact between them, rubbing their chassis together. "I just... I want you," he murmured into Mirage's mouth. "I want to touch you, at least once..." He wanted to apologize for his actions, for what he was doing. It was wrong, humiliating for Mirage, and for him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, but he couldn't stop.

"I do too, Tracks. I know we shouldn't... but I just can't care enough to want to stop. _Please_," he whispered, nuzzling Tracks' cheek. He didn't know what he was pleading for, maybe to pretend for just one night that all they needed was each other.

Tracks' lips trailed off of Mirage's, kissing at the corner of the mech's mouth. He leaned over Mirage, coercing him to lay back. It was getting serious now, and Tracks felt eager. He'd been given permission to touch, and he wanted to. Red lips trailed down, brushing over the mech's neck so he could nibble at his collar ridge. But, he had to be sure. "You positive about this?" he muttered, suckling gently on one of the flaps near Mirage's shoulder. "I... want you to want this..." he softly uttered.

Mirage hesitantly nodded. Everything he'd been taught screamed he shouldn't, but in his spark he longed for such a connection. Just this once. He stroked Tracks' helm gently. "I do, I want you. But we can never do this again. If we do... we may never stop." He kissed the top of Tracks' helm. Both knew that if caught, they could be cast from their homes and onto the streets. And Mirage feared that far more than being bonded to someone he'd never love.

"I know, I just--" he started. "I just want one night with you. Besides, he's off having fun at his little party, why shouldn't you have one of your own?" the blue and chrome mech said a bit petulantly. Electricity fizzled through his circuits and he shuddered, enjoying the sensations that were so arousing. Was he getting off on the idea of a tryst with Mirage? Of course. It made him ache in ways he'd never felt before. "Should we... should we go to your berth?" he asked in a hushed whispered, rubbing his hands across Mirage's stomach plating.

Mirage nodded. "Yes, that'd be most comfortable." He'd become accustomed to his intended asking for interface outside of the berth, in the wash room, against a wall, on the floor, over a desk or counter. But, it kind of fit to be traditional, almost as though this was the first night of many for he and Tracks. Like they really were intended.

He pushed Tracks off, leading him to his bedroom. As expected for a noble, it was spotless. A painting hung on the wall of the crystal gardens, a few figurines spotting the shelves, and one on Mirage's desk tucked in the corner. There were a few file cabinets as well for his pads. He pulled Tracks to his bed, taking a seat on it first, glancing expectantly at Tracks for his next move.

Tracks vaguely wondered how many times Magnus had taken Mirage on the exact same bed. For a moment he almost faltered, but upon another look at Mirage's expectant face, he knew he had to. He wanted to bring the mech beautiful pleasure. Sliding forward onto his friend's lap, Tracks, who was just as lithe as the other noble, took the initiative and closed his mouth around Mirage's, kissing him feverishly. "There's so many things I want to do to you..." he whispered in between.

Mirage ground his hips up against Tracks'. His hands moved to his friend's shoulders, over his wings, stroking them. "Please, tell me them," he said, peppering Tracks' face with kisses. He reached Tracks' chevron, and started licking it as he rubbed the small wings on his back.

Tracks groaned lowly, his fingers pausing for a moment as he let the sensation churn in his processor. The silver color of his optics fluttered and he sighed in pleasure. Firming his attentions, he brought his hands to Mirage's chassis and pushed the mech down to the berth so he could properly straddle his waist. "I couldn't tell you all of them," he murmured, feeling embarrassed and warm. "It wouldn't... be proper of me."

Mirage blew warm air over Tracks' chevron, wet with his oral fluids. "Well, we're not being very proper at the moment anyway. Tell me one, at least," he murmured, rubbing circles on Tracks' wings. "Is this how you've always wanted me? Splayed out under you? Hot and needy?"

Tracks visibly shuddered again and he exhaled a sharp breath before he did something rash. "Of course I've always wanted you hot and wet for me," he almost muttered, leaning down to rub his chassis against the other mech's. He delved his hand into the seam of Mirage's hip, reaching down to pull on wires and tweak muscle cables. "Ah... I-I don't know why, but I've always wanted to get down on my knees and blow you... get your transfluid on my face...then take you as I saw fit...it was just a silly little fantasy..." he said quietly, heat rising in his frame. A hand caressed down, pressing gently against the surface of Mirage's warm panel, his touch shy.

Mirage moaned, pushing his hips up against Tracks' hand. "That sounds... really good actually." He cupped Tracks' cheek. "I'd love to lick my own transfluid off your pretty red face." His panel clicked open under Tracks' hand.

Tracks looked up sharply, slightly less embarrassed about the prospect now that Mirage had agreed and added to it. With a smile, he shifted down, but pulled Mirage's hips to the side first so they didn't accidentally end up on the floor. The noble wasted no more time and lowered himself, his mouth gliding down to Mirage's interface. A glossa poked out to touch Mirage's cord housing, feeling around the sensitive tip, though he did not touch the cord itself. His own interface burned with arousal, and he so desperately wanted to release it. But, it was Mirage's turn now, not his.

Mirage whimpered, arching under Tracks. His cord slid out at the teasing. "Please, Tracks, touch me." One hand fisted into the foam covering of his berth, the other reaching for Tracks' helm, petting it and encouraging more from his friend.

"Oh yes, I'll suck you," Tracks murmured, his mouth molding over the end so he could encourage it to harden fully. He lolled his glossa around the tip, spreading a generous amount of his oral fluids around before he took more in his mouth, jerking his helm down quickly, then back up, bobbing in rapid succession. His own valve was so wet he could feel the lubricant dripping down every time he shifted. He wanted this to be a memorable experience. Although Mirage had said just this once... one could never know.

Mirage moaned, throwing his helm back and rolling his hips up against Tracks' mouth. His legs spread wider, bracing against the berth as he tried to keep still and not thrust his hips. He kept one hand stroking Tracks' helm, occasionally petting his chevron as he bobbed his head between Mirage's legs. His other hand ran along his own body, rubbing his abdominal plating and tracing seams.

Tracks optics flicked up as he suckled around the tip of Mirage's cord, and he was just able to form a smile. He smacked his lips, then parted his lips and relaxed his jaw, starting to lower himself on Mirage's erect cord. Soon half of it had disappeared, then a little more, and the noble only stopped when he felt it touching the back of his throat. Most of it was in, and he started to suck with the back of his throat, while two fingers shifted up to penetrate the noble's wet valve. He could feel Mirage ripple around his fingers, and it made him moan. He could only imagine the feel around his own cord.

Mirage's optics shuttered, mewling in pleasure as his cord was engulfed by Tracks' hot, wet mouth and the other noble's fingers explored his valve. "Oh please, Tracks, do that again. Make a sound, it feels so good." He looked back down watching Tracks suck on his cord. "Mmm... you're so handsome. And very talented with your mouth..." He could feel himself growing hotter from watching and feeling Tracks sucking him, feeling his fingers inside him.

"Mmmmm..." Tracks moaned around his cord. He could only take so much, and after a few moments his panel opened. Tracks pulled his fingers from Mirage's valve and drew them down between his own body, reaching up to tease at the sensor nub on the apex of his valve. He shivered, closing his mouth further and allowing his denta to gently glide along the noble's cord as he gave him head, bobbing up and down the slightest bit. With his fingers covered in wetness, it was all he could do to contain himself.

Mirage fisted both hands on his berth, vents cycling faster as he grew hotter. "Oh, oh Tracks. I'm, I think I'm getting close." His cord was throbbing in Tracks' mouth. He rolled his hips in small circles, keeping them slow for Tracks.

Tracks made a noise of acknowledgement, quickly moving up, his lips parting with a small pop. He worked Mirage's shaft with both of his hands, backstrut bent over so he could put his face closer. A bead of precum appeared at the tip, and Tracks knew he was close. "Mm, c'mon now, I know you have it in you for a nice load," he purred, his fingers caressing right under the prominent ridges.

Mirage shuddered, hands clenching tighter at his sides. He cried out, bucking his hips as he overloaded. He watched with half shuttered optics as transfluid burst from his cord and splattered all over Tracks' face. He couldn't help smiling at the sight, panting from his overload. He reached out, smearing some of the transfluid on Tracks' cheek. "What a mess we've made all over that pretty face of yours. I should really clean it up, shouldn't I?" He teased softly.

Tracks groaned deeply, his hands reaching up to smear some of the sticky fluid across his face. The smell was rich and heady, and he carefully rubbed it into the dermal metal of his face, spreading Mirage's scent all over him. He licked what he could off of his lips, then used his finger to gather more to taste. "You can if you want, I suppose," he said in a low voice, deep and husky. Thanks to the high quality energon they drank, Mirage had a sweet taste to him, delicious, really.

Mirage pulled Tracks up and kissed him, tasting himself on Tracks' lips. He lapped at Tracks' face, licking up his own transfluid. His hands wandered back to Tracks' wings, fondling them. "So... what else did you... want to do to me?" Mirage murmured between running his glossa over Tracks' face.

His expression changed, contented bliss on his face because he was so close to his friend. It was all about Mirage, his last chance to experience pleasure from someone else. Tracks had all the time to be with others. So far no one had explicitly claimed him for bonding, though there was talk, and a few offers. He quite figured that he never would get chosen. There were unsavory jobs among the nobles, one of which he figured he would probably be occupying soon-- a position of a high ranking whore. It was no secret that Tracks slept around a lot. And sometimes, a few times, he had accepted money for it, even if his actions shamed him. There were a lot of mechs in the towers, a lot who lusted and desired, no matter how much it was looked down upon. Tracks leaned forward and licked his lips. "I want to do something that _he_doesn't do," he whispered.

Mirage nuzzled and kissed Tracks' cheek. "There's so many things he doesn't do for me. Ignores my spike all of the time. He likes it rough, and fast, and loud. He doesn't hold or comfort me, or kiss me like you do." Mirage brushed his lips over Tracks'. "He's usually about as affectionate as a lampost." Despite his intended's negative traits that left Mirage longing for the kind of touch Tracks offered, he did still admire, and was even friendly with his future bondmate. They got along, and the mech was otherwise satisfying in the berth. It was hard not to be given how much bigger he was than Mirage, and he was surprisingly kinky for being so serious.

---

Later, after the frivolities, the drinking, and the sex, Ultra Magnus finally arrived at the Towers when it was morning. He sometimes did come here, otherwise he left to his own royal estate and had Mirage delivered to him. But since it was the free time before the bonding ceremony, he wanted to visit his little mech himself. After a short ride in a lift, he walked down the gossamer hallways and typed in the code to Mirage's door when he arrived. He strode into the well memorized room without turning on the lights. He could see the outline of Mirage on his berth, and moved to the other side so he could lay down and curve his chassis with the noble's back. He murmured a soft greeting and kissed the back of his lover's neck. "Mm, still in the berth at this hour?"

Mirage's optics flickered on, curling into the warm body behind him. He'd shamelessly admit he liked being held like this. "Yes, stayed up a little later than I normally do," Mirage said quietly, still a little tired. "How was your night?"

"Mm, too many traditions, bunch of mindless nonsense. Too much drinking and such..." he murmured, nuzzling his face against the back of Mirage's helm. He moved his hand around Mirage's smaller body and pulled him up, then rolled on his back. Mirage's own back was to his chassis, and he continued to whisper in the mech's audio. "What did you do last night? Hmm?" he said softly, his large hand caressing over the noble's stomach. He lifted a leg, pressing it in between the noble's own so he could spread them.

"Stayed in with Tracks. We had some drinks, talked, watched a movie. It was a quiet evening." He settled his hand over Magnus' and parted his legs for the intruding knee. He reached behind with his other hand, grasping one of the antenna on Magnus' helm and stroking it.

"Did you? Sounds more fun than my night," Magnus murmured. He caressed his fingers over Mirage's chassis, gripping the sides of one vent so he could pinch at the edges. He traced his finger around the edges of the small mech's panel. "What do you have to do this morning?" he wondered out loud. Proceedings would take place all day, Mirage would be fully cleaned and waxed, shown vows and made to memorize things, along with other things to do.

Mirage pushed his hips into Magnus' touch and squirmed a little on the large mech's chassis. "Get cleaned up, review our vows. My creators are going to pray with me for good luck." Really all he had to do was be quiet and look pretty. He pushed away the thought that that was what he'd be doing for the rest of his life when today was over.

"Mm, you don't need luck. You won't have to worry about anything ever again," the larger mech murmured, nipping at Mirage's helm crest. He smothered a kiss to it, his glossa streaking over the surface. "Just sex, sweet energon, art, anything you want..." he purred. "Music... hot baths, the biggest collection of literature, other smart minds to engage in conversation..." His hand trailed over Mirage's thigh, tickling downwards to circle closer to the sides of his exposed aft. "And more sex..." A hand tweaked a wire in the mech's hip. "Maybe even a sparkling or two...Someone of your own to love and cherish."

Mirage shivered under the attention. "Everything I could want..." he murmured. His fingers toyed with Ultra Magnus' antenna. He turned his head to better kiss the larger mech. With his other hand he reached for Ultra Magnus' wrist, slender fingers working between the plating and tugging gently at the cables under it. He was very fortunate to have been chosen as the intended for such a powerful and affluent mech. His future was secured and he'd never have to worry again. Such reasoning still couldn't suppress the dread he felt at being bonded to Ultra Magnus, however.

"Mm, yes, perhaps. We'll see," he murmured quietly. "There's always something a mech wants... sometimes that's another partner on the side," he said lightly. Magnus was no fool, he expected Mirage to someday want another lover. One that would give him sex however he wanted, but nothing more. "Maybe a sweet little virgin for you... one with a big cord, ehh?" he lightly teased. He knew that his lover preferred his valve, but that was what he preferred in Mirage. He traced his fingers around Mirage's panel again, fettering his touching lightly at the edges.

Mirage chuckled, shuttering his optics. "You're more than enough for me to handle, for now." His interface panel clicked open under Magnus' fingers. "Mm, is this what you wanted?" he teased, sliding his hand along Magnus' forearm.

"Possibly," the mech murmured. He traced the edges of Mirage's mildly wet valve then pinched his large digits at the rim, playing with him. He gave a light tug, not meaning to go too hard, just enough to make his lover squirm. Being generous, he lifted both of his hands after grabbing some lube from his subspace. Magnus hummed in the back of his vocalizer, tipping the tube down just over Mirage's valve. He flipped the lid open and applied a small amount to the edge of the noble's valve, then began rubbing it around. It was a warming and arousing gel, so it would feel good for his mech. Slowly he slipped his finger inside, spreading more of the gel around. "Does that tingle you just right?" he asked.

"Y-yes," Mirage whimpered, pressing his hips down on Magnus' finger. His valve clenched on the digit, urging it in further. He wiggled on top of Magnus as the finger delved in, spreading the warm tingle of the artificial lubricant inside him.

"Good," Magnus murmured, nuzzling his face in Mirage's neck. He pressed his finger further inside, sliding his thick digit all the way in until he couldn't go any further. He curled his knuckle and gently started fingering his lover, sliding it smoothly along the pleasantly ribbed valve walls. "Mm, does that feel good?" he questioned, using his thumb to rub at Mirage's external sensor at the top of his valve. "You want another finger, hmm?"

"Yes, _please_," Mirage moaned shamelessly. He bucked up against the fingers, eager for more. "You always feel so good, Magnus." The larger mech's size always necessitated at least some preparation for Mirage, otherwise any interface between them would be excruciating, especially with how fond Ultra Magnus was of vigorous interface.

"Thank you," the larger mech murmured, his blue optics flaring in appreciation. "But right now is about you...not me," he said, rarely indulging his bondmate. Another finger slipped in, moving down in the wet lubricant, and he could feel the give and pull of Mirage's valve just around his fingers. He was tempted to abandon his noble sentiments and take the mech then and there... but no. "Are you nervous for tonight?" he quietly asked, thrusting his fingers in faster.

Mirage vented heavily, rolling his helm back and baring his neck. "Hard... not to be. Sparkbonding with, with the leader... of Cybertron is a l-little nerve-racking." But oh, Magnus was so good at easing stress. The tingle in his valve was getting more intense, signaling his approaching overload. "A-are you nervous?"

Magnus paused his fingers, just gently petting. He thought about the question for several minutes before answering. "Yes, I suppose so. I've always been good with war and politics... and sex I suppose. Relationships are much harder." The motion of his fingers started again, much faster this time. Magnus clenched the muscle cables of his stomach and sat up, keeping Mirage wide and spread between while he vigorously fingered him. "It'll be different for you, but you'll adapt," he breathed in Mirage's audio.

Mirage whimpered, CPU flashing warnings of overheating. Delicate fingers wrapped around Magnus' arm as Mirage trembled against him. His valve clenched on the rapidly thrusting fingers. He moaned his lover's name, his lithe frame arching against the broader one as he overloaded.

"There you go, relax, let it roll through you," Magnus murmured, thrusting his fingers in faster, working the stiff walls of Mirage's valve as the noble overloaded. Hot lubricant lapped at his digits, but he kept them inside, letting Mirage's clenching valve have him for a bit longer. "Mm, good?" he questioned, nuzzling Mirage's helm.

Mirage slumped back against Magnus, systems humming and vents blowing out heated air. His helm fell back on Magnus' shoulder. "Oh yes," Mirage murmured, optics dimmed.

"There there, hope I didn't tire you out..." Magnus said lowly, slowly drawing his fingers out of Mirage's tight valve. He brought them up to his lips to slurp off the lubricant, which tingled his glossa pleasantly. He knew they would be interfacing and bonding later, and while he dreaded it, he couldn't wait to get it over. "Why don't you go back to sleep for awhile? Your creators can wait... this is your day after all. I want you to be calm and relaxed." Which had been one of his main motives for teasing Mirage up to an overload in the first place...

Mirage tilted his helm to look up at Ultra Magnus. "Are you sure? You... didn't overload." The call of another cycle or two of recharge was alluring, though.

His face was blank, but when Mirage responded, it drew Magnus back to the current situation. "Uh, I'm sure, got a few things I have to do. We'll have all the time in Cybertron later tonight though," he added. The large mech kissed the top of Mirage's helm. "So stay nice and wet for me, eh?" he teased.

Mirage's lips quirked in an amused smile. "Of course," he said. He cupped Magnus' cheek, kissing him. "Some more sleep does sound nice."

Magnus smiled, turning over so he could situate Mirage on his back. The leader of Cybertron loomed over his mate for a few moment before he pecked the noble's lips and stood up, then walked over to the edge and stepped off. "I'll see you before the ceremony," he said quietly, then moved off. His large form disappeared out of view, though his precise and confident footsteps could still be heard.

* * *

Please leave a review, it lets us know we're doing decently!


End file.
